hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Shalnark
|image = Image:Shalimage.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'Sitting in trees is badass' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Shalnark |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = About 25 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Hunter x Hunter |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 1091 |Row 7 title = Deaths: |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishments: |Row 8 info = 1 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = we accept everything |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Kelly}} Information Pre-Game History Shal was part of a super powerful gang of thieves who instead of sneaking around like normal thieves just kind of use brute strength to get what they want. He stole a bunch of shit and killed people for their special red eyeballs, which pissed Kurapika off and sent him on a crusade for revenge, so now Uvo and Paku are dead and the Boss is missing and without his powers. The remainder of the group is currently trying to find a guy to get the Boss's powers back and remove Kurapika's nen so the Boss can come home and the Ryodan can be a big happy fambly again. Also he grew up in a garbage dump. It was good times. Game History Shal showed up, and immediately tried to escape. Made some friends, decided to test the revival thing by killing Lily, got away with it until he was outed by getting punished, which sucked. Now he has been labelled a child killer, which he finds annoying because hey guys i would've killed her no matter what age she was ok. He is equal opportunity that way. Personality You'd be hard pressed to find someone who left a more favourable first impression than Shal. Nearly always smiling, he's a good natured, easy going, cheerful guy who is more likely to laugh insults or challenges off than pay any heed to them. Need a helping hand? Ask Shal. He's always willing to help his friends, even if he sometimes jokes about expecting money for his services. All in all, he's a pretty friendly guy. Except he's actually a thief and a murderer, and an effective one to boot. That isn't to say the pleasant attitude is fake. Being so amicable is a good way to keep people off his back and stop potentially deadly fights in their tracks, sure, but he really does find pleasure in simple things like card games, and when he loses, he really doesn't mind. It's just a game, after all. That's the thing-- he approaches most things in life with the same mentality as he does a simple game of cards. If the outcome doesn't affect his well being? Then it doesn't matter. And when you're stronger than 98% of the population, there's not much that can affect his well being. Among the band of thieves Shalnark has been roughly designated as the information officer, and he's extremely good at what he does--he's incredibly smart, and only needs the vaguest of clues to piece things together. When one of his comrades was pumped full of leeches during a battle, it only took him a moment to identify the species, explain exactly what they did and subsequently how to nullify their effects to come away from the encounter unharmed, all with a laugh. "Haha, these could have really killed you, how scary." Stuff like that is peas and carrots to him. Additionally, his planning and strategic ability are trusted within the group to the point that when the Boss was kidnapped, even though the Spiders seldom agree on anything, no one opposed Shal taking charge and leading the effort to get him back. But just because he specializes in recon and cleaning up the groups messes doesn't mean Shal doesn't do his share of dirty work. Things like battles and murder and torture come up on a regular basis, and just like everyone else, he can pull his own weight. Shal isn't cruel for the hell of it the way certain other members of his group are, but if there's enough reason for it, ('reason' here being anything from orders to information gathering to the offending individual continuously trying to get in his way), he wont bat an eyelid at dishing out any amount of violence. It's a shame, really. He asked quite politely, they should have just done things the easy way. Lastly, want to piss him off? Disrespect the Boss. Shal is completely and utterly loyal to Kuroro even to the point of going against Kuroro's word and the laws of the Spider in an attempt to save him, and the one time he was visibly angry was when Hisoka refused the information that Shal had gathered to help them find Kuroro. But really, the people who pose a threat to Kuroro are few and far between, so this doesn't come up too often, and when it does it's usually the fault of those in the group. Appearance Considering his background, Shalnark looks incredibly normal. You might even call him cute. He's just a normal looking human being of an average height, with a few muscles, short brown hair, and bright blue-green eyes. His clothing choice would probably seem strange to most--a red vest with tan trim and matching tan calf-length pants--but hey, he pulls it off. He also has a tattoo somewhere on his body, a large black spider with 12 legs and a red numbe r 6 inside it. It hasn't been revealed where his is yet, so I'll say his is on his right side, from his hip partway up his torso. When he's on auto-pilot, his eyes go glassy and his hair stands on end from the energy coursing through him. (Think Super Saiyan.) Abilities, Skills and Talents Shal has the fastest texting fingers in the West. ... B) Being from shounen manga, Shal is, of course, ridiculously overpowered. Their group of ten people annihilated 2000 mafia members armed to the teeth with machine guns and rocket launchers, without suffering a single loss (or, presumably, injury.) That being said, Shal is one of the weaker members (ranked 10 in raw power out of 13), his job mainly being gathering information and cleanup. His effectiveness against normal people is due to two things. One, his above average movements, technique and strength, and two, nen. I'll be describing his techniques below without any nerfing. All of that will be taken care of in the 'limitations and weaknesses' section. Nen: One Piece has haki, Dragonball Z has ki, HunterxHunter has nen. It is in its simplest form life energy that has been tapped and controlled to reinforce their battle skills. It was created as a level-up hurdle for the main characters, so they couldn't move forward until they had mastered it. Because of the way it was used in the story, it makes people who have mastered it basically invulnerable to those who haven't. Shalnark is at such a high level that controlling his nen is completely natural by now, and keeping it active for days at a time isn't a problem. There are lots of different things you can do with nen. You can reinforce your body to punch through walls, or completely defend from enemy attacks. You can focus it in your eyes to see the nen of others to help predict attacks, or find nen-embedded objects. You can stretch it around you to sense any enemies that enter your power's perimeter, and their approximate strength. And you can use it to create special attacks, Shal's specifically is imbuing his cellphone with his power to use it as a remote control for people. To activate this power, Shal must stab a special antenna into the person he wishes to control. Once this is done, with a press of a button he's in complete control. He can make the person do or say whatever he wants through orders typed into his phone, and the person retains no memory of their time while in this state. Shal can also use this power on himself, setting it to 'auto-mode'. This use hasn't been explained completely, but I am assuming when activated one must enter a simple task, otherwise it automatically identifies an enemy/target and sets itself to destroy. When using it for mundane or boring reasons, (like working two days straight with no sleep, or doing a repetitive task,) Shal's appearance remains normal. Presumably, he can use this for days, (though he doesn't like to because of the memory loss.) When using it to fight, Shal's power increases ten-fold, and the power courses through his body making his hair stand straight up Super Saiyan style. This he can't use for long, even five minutes causing him to be sore for days afterward. Both states remain activated until the task assigned is completed, or Shal passes out from nen exhaustion. Other mundane skills: *Shal is smart. Really smart. He figures out that Greed Island is an island in the real world and locates it successfully after a few simple tests and questions, when no one else seems to question that it's just a really cool video game. Also: see the leech thing. He is a walking encyclopedia on random bullshit. *He is a video game master. When he controls people it shows up like a game on his phone, and he owns at it. *Being cute. Is that even a skill? *Putting up with bullshit. The Ryodan is made up of free spirits, and they don't take orders well. It's like herding cats, (cats who can kill entire rooms full of people in half a minute flat), but somehow Shal manages to do it in the absence of the Boss. *Pickpocketing, breaking into places, and other generic theif skills. He doesn't need these anymore so he's probably a bit rusty, but there was a time when he actually needed to know these things to survive. *He has a stomach of steel. He grew up in a garbage dump, eating... well, you know. Smells also don't bother him much. Being surrounded by rotting trash for years will do that to you. *A super high pain tolerance. Shal jabs himself with that antenna all the time, and other members of the Ryodan are shown doing such things as allowing their arms get cut off for shock factor. (But Machi can sew them back on. So it's fine, really.) Limitations and Weaknesses Power related: *Nen use is restricted to his phone only, any attempts to reinforce punches or extend his en or use gyo or anything else will cause him to fall over, basically. If he tries to force it, he'll faint. This leaves him with his natural strength only, (which isn't that impressive.) *His phone only has two antennas, and he needs to stay within 50m of the person he's controlling, and can only control them for a day before passing out from fatigue. *For auto-mode (battle setting), Shal can only use it for ten minutes before passing out for two days straight (and probably taking a few more to properly recover.) *For auto-mode (tedious bullshit setting), Shal can again only use it for a day before passing out from fatigue. Other: *He is no good at card games. At all. *He is no good at being normal because why bother??? Killing people is easier. *idk what else to put here to be honest Relationships Castmates Boss: love. The Ryodan: okay. Kurapika: hate. Other Characters doop. Timeline October 2011 23 *001 / Commentlog: Escape from the Keep (Ryn) Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:HunterxHunter